brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.2.2-Aresnergal
Brick!Club - hopping in the bandwagon - 1.1.2. Wow, I didn’t see that thing existed until like 2 or 3 hours ago, so I’m super late but it looks like a bandwagon I sure want to parachute in =D As a quick introduction, I’m kind of a general Hugo fangirl, so yeah I already read that thing twice all along and well, I re-read my favorite parts sometimes. I’m reading from the french version since I’m french so buying an english translation would be a bit silly. Also I won’t try to catch up from the beginning so here, Apparently you’re at 1.2.2. Now so I’m taking from here (… By the way I’m horribly anticipating to read everyone when the Waterloo or the Convent parts come in. hahaha) So, anyway, Part 1.2.2, “ LA PRUDENCE CONSEILLÉE À LA SAGESSE Yup, I put the french title because. Since I wasn’t part of this before, let me say that I love how Hugo puts details in his characterisation to make us love characters like Madame Magloire and Mademoiselle Baptistine even though they’re not among the most important character. And I’m sincere because I really like in particular Madame Magloire. She’s loyal and grumpy and she makes sense, because we’d all be worried in her place I think. Though it must be horribly frustrating too, because even though Myriel lets her speak, he utterly ignores what she says. Also I find it funny how underpaid she must be; Makes me think of Mabeuf’s “Madame Plutarque” later on, except there it wasn’t Mabeuf’s fault, but I really think Victor Hugo really likes supermagicallyloyal servants. Oh, there’s Toussaint too, but at least she’s probably better paid. As for Baptistine, she’s nice too, but as saintly as she is, I think it’s pretty annoying how it’s glorified that she barely dares to say anything about her worries and desires. After all, the Bishop is a man and therefore doesn’t have the same telepathic powers we women have thanks to our ovaries =D So anyway yeah, Madame Magloire is all panicky because everyone in town knows about that strange creepy guy who goes around town and looks like he’s up to no good and he probably eats babies and whatnot. Her main point being that with all the doors BEING CONSTANTLY UNLOCKED she’s pretty much worried of a collective massacre. On one hand I can’t blame her for being worried, on the other, chill, YOU don’t even know about the “ex-convict” part. I love this chapter because of its end, which goes as follow, more or less as I’m too lazy to translate for real : Mme Magloire : Dude that house is like, a death trap. If you want I’ll go fetch the locksmith to put back the locks at least for tonight because really a door that you can open from the outside it’s terrible, plus monseigneur tends to tell people to enter even at the middle of night and,… *Violent knock on the door* Bishop : Come in =D The Bishop is a complete troll. Though seriously Magloire has a serious case of dog-like loyalty, as said before, sticking with this guy who barely listens. I’m guessing she must be BFFs with Baptistine and stay mainly for her or something because the messiah-like character isn’t the best housemate at all !